An inflatable cushion is typically folded and supported within a dashboard, a seat, a door, a headliner, or a steering wheel of a vehicle interior compartment. Commonly, the cushion has a number of folds to create a cushion pack, such that the cushion pack fits within a support member. When the cushion is inflated, high pressure gas is directed therein, thereby causing the cushion to unfold and inflate. The packing arrangement of the cushion within a support member largely determines how the cushion pack will unfold and inflate.